


Yagiri Pre-School

by Daisam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, adult jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisam/pseuds/Daisam
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has grown up and left the basketball world behind. Now he's a Kindergarten teacher, his past relationships behind him, when suddenly they all start coming back into his life. What he thought would be a lonely life has become colorful again, will things stay the same or will he be left behind again?
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya and Original OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stood by his apartment, he thought back to his long forgotten life. The time he'd been a basketball player and was able to bring his teams to victory. He knew that he was starting to lose that useful aspect of himself, but he didn't care. At the time, he'd really had fun. Laughing, celebrating, being pestered by both his current and past teams. It was a nostalgic feeling every time he thought back to his youthful days, but now he had his own future to plan for. He couldn't dwell on his past forever. That was one thing about getting older that pained him. The breaking and changing of relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to post on fanfiction.net and decided I'd update and edit my old works from there to post them here. So this is the first of many I'll be reposting here with edits! Instead of making this a one-shot this will be split into chapters.

*Yagiri Preschool*

High school had been a time filled with passion and excitement. Adrenaline and the rush to be the top, but as the waters cooled, so did the hot blooded teens. They all went their separate ways, off to places they wanted to be the most, and slowly their connection dwindled into mere texts or emails. Things like this happen every day, but in their places are new bonds that form and new friendships to be made. Slowly the past fades to distant memories, and new memories become more vivid.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a teal haired, teal eyed male who just graduated college as a preschool teacher, has shaken his new friendships again in favor of his new relationships he'll form. He didn't really know when he decided to become a preschool teacher, or when he decided to leave the basketball scene all together, but he knew he always had a soft spot for younger children. With what little presence he normally had, he felt he'd do better with the bright eyes of youth, and that's what he did. He became an enriched teacher ready to show the young kids the world they've just embarked on. To help push them toward their own goals.

With his degree in hand, he was ready to face the open world and search of a job. The fact that many people didn't notice him was the hard part, even if he showed up for an interview, there was no telling what the other would say or how the other would react. He'd had to deal with this kind of thing his entire life, but he'd make it work. It wasn't something that he'd be down about, since he was used to it already.

As he stood by his apartment, he thought back to his long forgotten life. The time he'd been a basketball player and was able to bring his teams to victory. He knew that he was starting to lose that useful aspect of himself, but he didn't care. At the time, he'd really had fun. Laughing, celebrating, being pestered by both his current and past teams. It was a nostalgic feeling every time he thought back to his youthful days, but now he had his own future to plan for. He couldn't dwell on his past forever. That was one thing about getting older that pained him. The breaking and changing of relationships.

A basketball came rolling next to him as he turned to see his cousin come out of the house. She was carrying a bag with colorful tissue paper. Her eyes landed on the ball in his hands.

"Tet-chan despite you're outwardly weak presence, you're quite strong. Wouldn't it have been better to continue on playing basketball?" Shirona, Kuroko's eldest cousin, asked. She had come to visit her young cousin after he finished his schooling and congratulate him for all his hard work.

"Shirona-san," Kuroko said only to get a glare from her, "Shiro-nee, I'm still not like the others, despite how much stronger I had become. They all had basketball teams coming to them so easily. Plus, I'd like to take a slower path then the rest, this was really the better choice," he said while petting his cute pet, number 2, who had grown into a large, healthy dog. 

The dog panted happily in the spring air.

"You're such a downer, I can see why they always say that stuff. Anyway, isn't it lonely? Not having that colorful haired group pestering you all the time?" she asked. She hadn't seen the group very much in person, but she knew them from the time's she'd come. It was usually during off seasons for the club.

"Hmm, it might be nice if they don't do that. They've already worn me out with all their clinginess," he smiled fondly at the memories. He didn't like to admit it, but he really enjoyed their closeness. He never really had many friends when he was younger, and that was because he went unnoticed most of the time. Now that he was an adult and heading out into the real world, that closeness seemed so far away now.

"Tet-chan, don't hide that kind of thing. I know you actually want to see them, right? I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a call from you either," she smiled holding the teal phone out in front of her. A picture was displayed on the background. It was a whole group of teens with colorful hair, the picture taken during graduation. Everyone looked happy in it, even the usually serious Midorima couldn't help but smile.

He took the phone and thought about it. He never initiated the talks, but it didn't hurt to try. At least that's what he thought, but he never tried to do it in the first place. Instead he snapped the phone cover down and stared up at the light blue sky.

"Ah, I give up. You'll definitely die alone. Tet-chan is just so stubborn," his cousin puffed out her cheeks. She wasn't happy with the defiance brought from her cousin. She was the older one and enjoyed bossing her younger siblings or cousins around.

"And you, acting like that will cause your fiancee to turn tale and run away," he gave a slight smirk in a teasing fashion.

"Eh! Tet-chan that's not fair. You can't bring m…m…my fiancee into the conversation like that," she felt her face heat up quite red. It made him smile at her embarrassment.

"You never grow up do you? I guess what you find embarrassing is always going to be embarrassing," he gave a smile happy to see his cousin as happy as she was. He loved his family, and didn't mind the person his cousin was marrying. He was a nice and kind man that he'd met several times as of late.

"Don't be late, and none of this 'I was here the entire time,' they always fall for that," she stated before walking away. He just smiled at her retreating figure. His mind wandered off to his high school days and thoughts about his old companions rose again in his mind. He hadn't really talked to them since they went their separate ways, with Aomine and Kagami playing basketball in America. Kise went to be a pilot for some insane reason. Midorima had his future set before they even left middle school. Murasakibara, despite their opposition on court, went to baking school. Then you had Akashi who seemed fit for the shogi world and that didn't change now. They all went some place different, but he felt like he'd been left behind.

"What do you think number 2, should I see how they are doing?" he asked the blue eyed dog seriously. The dog merely tilted his head then walked off. He knew asking the dog would lead to no help at all, but he really thought seriously about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created many oc's that I've never drawn for this series, but I think Kuroko's cousin is one of my favorites! Also, sometimes growing up sucks. The friends you make in school sometimes are forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took the flyer in hand, Yagiri Hiroki, was labeled under contacts. The picture was bright and colorful with a garden and playground. The building was bright as well and he could feel a pull toward it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding before the actual plot starts. So consider the first two chapters as nothing more then the prologue.

Kuroko returned his gaze to the phone, he knew that each of his old friends were busy with their own lives and a message from him would go ignored. That was his problem. He never trusted the people he was closest to, nor did he ever put in the effort to talk to them. He always knew they weren't close, like real friends should be, and that's why the bonds were so easily broken. He just didn't know what they thought was friendship meant something completely different from him. It was a painful realization he'd had to come to when he went into high school, and after that he'd learned even those bonds couldn't keep him connected.

Tetsuya gave up on his cousin's suggestion. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to make the first step.

The wedding date came so quickly that it really surprised many people. Life was quick and they had to jump on the ball just to keep up with it. Tetsuya was going from work place to work place but couldn't find one that suited him or his needs. In the end he felt he'd have to give up and just enjoyed the little peace he'd get from his cousin's wedding.

"Tet-chan!" Tetsuya was attacked by his older cousin as her arms wound around his neck tightly. Tetsuya didn't show discomfort despite his air way being constricted. It was an odd remembrance of an old friend.

"Shiro-nee, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked not really curious, but he knew the wedding would be starting soon. If she was late, everyone would be unhappy. She had a really bad habit of getting to places late and this was one moment that needed her on time.

"Ah, I wanted to see my favorite cousin," she whined as one of her sisters pulled her free from Tetsuya's neck.

He straightened his tie.

"Sorry Tetsuya, looks like we can't contain this beast anymore, but now her soon to be husband will be stuck with her," his second oldest cousin, Hitomi, stated with a sigh. She looked tired out after trying to keep her sister in track and all the work that went into wedding planning. Hitomi was Shiro's maid of honor and with how wild her sister was, anyone would be tired.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to mind," he nodded with a happy glee in his eyes. Hitomi smiled too, she just wanted her family to be happy.

"Hey, Tetsuya you should find yourself someone too. With how your work search is going, I think you deserve some kind of happiness. Maybe you'll turn up lucky?" Hitomi smirked and Tetsuya only gave her a small sigh.

"You two are mean, you can't leave a bride out of this conversation! Tet-chan will have the greatest bride in the world, and I'll be his best man!" she stuck her tongue out at them with a playful smirk./p>

"I'd doubt you'd make a very good best man, Shiro-nee. I'd be better at it than you," Hitomi shot back. Tetsuya lost track of the conversation but he knew the wedding would starting soon. 

"Hitomi-nee, Shiro-nee the wedding will be starting soon. I should take my seat," Tetsuya said and his cousin's watched him leave. 

"Tet-chan is such a downer, I do hope his mood changes soon. He can't handle another rejection," Shiro stated while Hitomi nodded in agreement. 

The wedding was beautiful and filled with cheer. Everyone looked on the couple at the alter with happiness, even Tetsuya forgot his troubles for a short while. For him, he wanted this moment to last as long as possible, he didn't want the weight of the world to fall on his shoulders again. 

Once the ceremony was done everyone mingled and congratulated the couple. His cousin and her now husband would live a happy life, that's what he hoped for anyways. 

Tetsuya twirled the tea while he thought about his future more than before. This was the first time he really wanted to take his life into account. 

"Tetsuya, you shouldn't look so down while at a wedding. It's a beautiful and magical event," His third and final cousin said. She was the youngest of her siblings but she was older then him by three years. 

"Aoi-nee, I didn't realize you made it. I thought you were having trouble getting out of work," Tetsuya asked. 

"I managed to make it right before the ceremony. Shiro-neechan and Lukas-niisan were happy, now spill it. This is about your constant rejections for work right? I might have something that'll fix that though," she said taking a seat next to him and pulling out a flyer. She didn't want her cousin feeling sad about his own life while trying to enjoy the party ahead. 

He took the flyer in hand, Yagiri Hiroki, was labeled under contacts. The picture was bright and colorful with a garden and playground. The building was bright as well and he could feel a pull toward it. 

"I think I'll give this person a call tomorrow. Thank you Aoi-nee," he said with a soft smile. 

"I'm glad to help Tetsuya, now let's go congratulate the two again. They'll be happy to see you up and about, Shiro-neechan is very perceptive and wants everyone to be happy even on her own wedding day, so remember to greet her properly," Aoi explained. 

"Yes, thank you," he said as he followed her toward the bride and groom. A new hope ignited in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone would get depressed if they are having trouble getting a job. I should know, I'm a working adult and it's one of the few things I despise. If you get a job hold onto it as long as you possibly can!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagiri only smiled, "you could say that. You have a unique gift that you grew and took care of. I wonder why you didn't want to keep pursuing your love for basketball?" Tetsuya didn't know how to answer. He hadn't expected someone to know him from something like that, let alone know him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip in the next chapter, so basically this is the end of a prologue of sorts.

Tetsuya cleared his mind as he prepared for the interview. He wasn't nerves, he never really go nervous after all the experience he's had throughout his school life. No, what emotion plagued him right now was worry. Would he actually get this job? He did talk to the man, Yagiri-san, and made this appointment, but after all the other interviews he'd been through he didn't know what he could expect.

He made his way to the restaurant that the interview would be taking place. Sine the building was still under renovation, there were very few choices to conduct the interview, or that's what Yagiri had explained. Tetsuya didn't know what to say about that or how to feel about the would be boss. He seemed laid back and that could be a good thing, or it could be a bad thing.

Tetsuya stood outside the small, family restaurant. He didn't know what Yagiri Hiorki looked like but he was pretty good at understanding people. When you were overlooked so much as a child you become inclined to watching people. Understanding what kind of person you were looking for was something he'd begun to learn while in college, he had to search out people many times. 

He opened the door and walked in. The place was calm and quiet, perfect for a family restaurant. He looked around and noticed that barely anyone was around. Strange for being an afternoon on the weekend, during summer. 

He hadn't noticed someone approaching him until someone spoke to him, "You must be Kuroko Tetsuya." He turned to see a tall, messy man with dark black hair that curled. 

"Yes," he didn't react on his surprise. 

"Good, good. Come, have a seat," the man said moving to an open table that was surrounded by what little customers' were here. 

"Uh, yes." Tetsuya nodded and followed him. He took a seat and was offered a drink. 

He declined as the man spoke again, "well I'm sure you find it weird having an interview here of all places. There is a reason, not just because the facility is still being renovated. Now, give me your idea? What do you think?" Tetsuya felt like he was being tested. Like the man was trying to see if he would be a good fit for his team. 

Tetsuya took a moment to think about it. He looked around at the couple of families that were also occupying the place. It was a strange place to have an interview, but Tetsuya could tell this man was eccentric. It would be hard to understand someone you'd just met, but there were clues all around him. 

"Understanding someone you just met is a bit hard, don't you think?" Tetsuya asked with a sigh. He wanted to see what the man would do with his question, get a bit more understanding of this man in front of him. 

"True, true, but I don't think you're just any random person who'd gotten a hold of my add. I believe that fate plays a role in the people we meet and come in contact with. You are here because fate has drawn us together," Yagiri explained. 

Tetsuya wasn't all big on fate, that was left up to one of his old friends, but he was a poetic kind of person. If someone was brought into his life, it meant that they were supposed to meet. It was kind of like his meetings in high school, they had met before but came together in the end. 

Tetsuya let out a sigh, "since Yagiri Pre-School is for children, family is an important aspect. This is a family restaurant, you wanted to see how I would interact with families or the idea of it it, correct." 

Yagiri only smiled, "you could say that. You have a unique gift that you grew and took care of. I wonder why you didn't want to keep pursuing your love for basketball?" Tetsuya didn't know how to answer. He hadn't expected someone to know him from something like that, let alone know him at all. 

"I didn't have the same talent as some of my peers, and I thought I'd enjoy pursuing my own dreams," he explained. 

"I see, I see. Well, that wouldn't be the only reason, but it would be wrong of me to push further. I think that you could be a unique and outstanding teacher in my facility, I have already a small team put together and have been waiting for one more that would prove to be interesting. I'm glad that out fates came together, Kuroko-kun! The facility will be open to the public again once summer ends. I'll be seeing you before then, come two weeks before," Yagiri stuck out his hand and Tetsuya took his hand. 

"It's my pleasure," Tetsuya nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted give Yagiri Hiroki a weird personality that hides more depth as the story goes on.


End file.
